


I Hooked Up With A Cop

by on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid/pseuds/on_tuesdays_we_wear_plaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Gabriel was going to be so jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hooked Up With A Cop

" _...The murderer was spotted around Livermore. All persons around that area are strongly advised to stay indoors at all times. This is Bob Chensey, your host, at 103.5. We'll be back after this short break."_  


 

Castiel Milton anxiously switched off the radio on his phone, his hands shaking. Oh God. The murderer, the one the police had been trying to catch for three months now, was only an hour away. In the apartment complex area. Which coincidentally, was also where Castiel lived. Shit. Worse, he was thirty minutes close to being past his curfew. Yes, he was a grown adult--that didn't mean that he couldn't set limits for himself.

 

Castiel's heart raced as he thought of what to do. Should he call his brother, Gabriel? Maybe the police?

 

Maybe he could've taken a bus home, but apparently God had other plans. The bus station was unexpectedly closed when he arrived. Damnit.

 

Castiel was starting to freak out. Quickly, he whipped out his phone and dialed 911.

 

" _Hello, this is 911. What's your emergency?"_ a gruff voice asked him.

"Hello. My name is Castiel Milton. Could you...um...could you send an officer to drive me home? I don't feel safe, and I live right by where the murderer was sighted..."

" _Yeah, sure. Where are you?_ "

"I'm located at the bus stop in Stanley Boulevard."

" _Got it. We'll send someone straight away_."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

" _It's what I'm here for._ " And on that note, he hung up, and Castiel was alone again.

\-------

It took about ten minutes before a cop car pulled up to the bus stop where Castiel had taken residence for the time being. He stood up as soon as he saw the car, however, and walked over to it.

 

The car door opened, and out stepped an impossibly hot man. Hlooked to be about twenty, with short dirty blond hair and dazzling green eyes. The streetlamp overhead flickered and played over the handsome stranger's face, revealing the many freckles sprayed on his cheeks and nose. Castiel felt himself blush when the officer gave him a funny look, and he realized that he had been staring.

"Nice, yeah?" he chuckled, holding out his hand. "I'm Dean."

Castiel took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Castiel. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Dean smirked as he pulled open the passenger side door for Castiel. Castiel climbed in.

 

Once both were seated in the car, they took off towards the direction of Castiel's apartment complex. They talked the whole way there.

 

Castiel learned that Dean had wanted to be a cop ever since he was a little kid, and his dream had come true about two years ago. He had a little brother, Sam, that was going to law school to become a lawyer. Their surrogate father, Bobby Singer, was the head of the police department here in California.

 

In turn, Castiel told Dean about his life. He was the youngest of six: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Anna, and himself. He was going to become a doctor. His sister and brothers all wanted to be like their parents, not giving a damn about anyone or anything but themselves.

 

"So you're the runt of the litter, eh?" Dean had asked, grinning.

Castiel shrugged. "I guess so."

Dean continued to smile at him. "Well, good. Because I like runts."

Castiel sincerely hoped that he couldn't see how hard he was blushing in the dim light.

 

\----------

 

When they got to Castiel's apartment complex, he was almost sad that they had gotten there so fast. He wished he had had more time with Dean.

A thought suddenly struck him. "Hey, can I have your phone real quick, Dean?" he asked, turning back to him.

 

"Uh...sure?" He fished his phone out of his back jeans and entered in his passcode before handing it to him. "Why?"

 

"I'm giving you my number. Is...is that okay?"

 

A look of confusion crossed Dean's face before it was replaced with understanding. "Coffee?"

 

Castiel blushed at the implication, and nodded. "Can you punch your number in my phone?"

 

"Sure." After he'd done so, Dean handed Castiel's phone back to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Call me when you wanna set a date. Okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

Castiel watched as Dean drove away before practically skipping up to his apartment before the realization hit him.

 

He'd hooked up with a cop. _He'd hooked up with a cop._  


 

Oh, Gabriel was going to be _so_ jealous.


End file.
